objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Overload Tribute
The Object Overload Tribute video is a montage to tribute Object Overload and it's reboot. It was created by Niall to celebrate the fact that he had 20,000 subscribers on his channel Plot The video starts with a view of Earth, Prison Planet, and the moon. It gets closer to earth, as it shows a satellite in space.The video then shows places where challenges took place, from episodes one through six. Tissue is then seen, but is kicked by Lighter, who laughs at him. Candy is mad at Globe for something. but is knocked down by Tissue, much to Globe's confusion. Casey, Popcorn, and Snowglobe are seen walking on a sidewalk. Casey and Snowglobe show their rivalry and then Pumpkin pops up from a bush. Casey, scared, throws a stone at Pumpkin's eye, scaring him. Boombox notices Pumpkin running while on her walk. Tiki is then seen walking with Boxing Glove through the forest. Tiki jumps over a puddle, which turns out to be a small pond as Boxing Glove walks in and falls into it. Toothy is shown seemingly to be flying at first, but it turns out that he is on top of Fly Swat, who is on Coney who is on Paper Airplane. The alliance walks past Picture, but walks intro a tree. The tree falls down and smashes Melony, who was riding on a seesaw with Crayon. Crayon is sent up into the air, and hits Clock's plane. The words on Clock's airplane's screen says "You're screwed," making Clock scowl. Masky can see Clock's airplane in horror, and Clock's airplane heads toward a mountain. The screen fades to black for a few seconds. Meanwhile, Top Hat is seen teaching Dusty. Dusty notices a trash can next to Top Hat, and decides to throw a paper airplane at it. There is a few seconds left before Clock smashes into the mountain. He does so, and parts of his airplane fly everywhere. One part hits Soccer Ball, and many other parts chase Marble to a cliff, which breaks down. Pearly can be seen blowing a dandelion, while Ping Pong Ball is bouncing happily and Disc is being as grumpy as ever. Television is seen in a bush with Locky, as he is impersonating Candy. Kite and Toaster are shown. Toaster pops up toast, and Kite is ripped by one of Clock's airplane's parts. Before the end of the video, the Cherries can be seen fighting each other, but a propeller slices their stem in half, and they smile with glee. The video ends with Gamey over a background containing scenes of Object Overload with the reboot's logo next to him. Video The video can be watched here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7gb-LfNLJM Trivia * Usually in OO, Pearly doesn't have eyelashes, but in this video, she does. * When Clock's airplane is about to crash, a small screen in front of him reads "You're screwed". * Before Television and Locky are seen laughing, Television imitates Candy. ** This idea may have been reused from the seventh episode of the original Object Overload, as they were pranking contestants by using Television's ability to imitate them. Gallery Oo.jpg Clock oot.png Oo2.jpg Tiscanglo.png Split-cherries.png Pearly-disk-ppb.png Cliff-break-down-oot.png Kite-toaster.png Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png Walking....png tissue_hitting_candy.gif gif-2.gif Running Marble.gif gif-3.gif Category:Object Overload Category:Videos Category:Reboots